fongcofandomcom-20200215-history
Myth Drannor
History Tens of thousands of years ago myth drannor was home to the fully grown world tree, the birthplace of all elves. At some point a great catastrophe arose and the tree was destroyed, reduced to a stump. However elves still continued to inhabit the lands and had a beauitful city with bountiful unique and valuable resources. The surrounding humans continued to expand and grow until eventually they set their eyes on the city of Myth Drannor. A terrible war ensued and the elves were locked behidn their walls. The humans too afraid to push and take the city for fear the the royal family of galanodels we enact their ancient magic destroying all life including their own within 1000 miles. Eventually a deal was struck that the remaining elves would give up their lands and settle away from myth drannor at the edge of the corramanther forrest. The galanodels issued a decree and burried their history, afraid newer generations would seek revenge that would only lead in mutual destruction. Over 100 years passed and the generals and great families who once divided the lands as spoils to themselves have been reduced to something closer to mafia families. Town Castle - Trading Area A cheaper trading area. Merchandise can be found here at a discount by merchants not willing to pay the taxes on goods to enter the city. However their quality can not be verified. Buyer beware. City Outskirts Horses Piss Tavern A somewhat small run down, but not disgusting tavern. There's a small bar area and a few corner booths. The place seems to have mostly regular customers, namely two younger males and a older gentleman who always seems to be face down passed out at the bar. The group has a pretty good standing among the clientele due to their liberal spending and shouting of alcohol. Adventurers Guild The front of the adventurers guild serves as a bar/restaurant with a mission board posting against the far east wall of the dining area. There's a small reception desk that extends from the west wall with a door beside it that appears to the be the only way through to the deeper areas of the guild. Innerlocations * Training grounds; a deep sanded pit with a stadium around it. The stadium entrance apears to be public where as to enter the training grounds one must enter through the guild. * Head Administrators room; Forever in a state of half organized clutter, a mahogany desk with three drawers sits on the right hand side. Ink quils, papers, sealing wax and numerous book leaning against each other are littered across all the usuable surfaces. There is only a small clear space no bigger than a head in the center of the desk for writing. * Guest rooms; a dozen or so guest rooms plain but not cheap line one of the many hall ways in the inner section of the silvercloud. They appear to be set aside as temporary residences. Probably from traveling adventures, or for use as required by certain guild missions. Holy District The holy district is rich and well layed out. Gorgeous temples, palaces, libraries, workshops and even mausoleums fill the streets and even the sidewalks are made of fine marble. However what strikes you as odd is that it's all newly constructed. The temples and religions that you recognize all have long and rich history's. So the buildings seem out of place. There is also one tiny church in the most prime location in the whole district. Farming District A few large farming houses litter the area with some old make shift bunks not too far from the main residences made for the elf slaves. It appears as most of the agriculture and farming is done by the slaves here and only a few wealthy farmers oversee the work. It is also the residence of 'king' Patrick, an old borderline senile wizard who specializes in wards and barriers.Category:Places